House of Daniel
The House of Daniel was a barnstorming semi-pro baseball team in the early 20th century. Based in Cornucopia, Wisconsin, they toured all over the United States. The House was an eccentric team noted for the religious theme behind its founding, and its team uniforms' inclusion of beards. As their name implied, the House placed an emphasis on Christian values, and made the Book of Daniel of the Bible one of their central texts. Known Members *Aaron "Double-Double-A" Aardsma, outfielder (injured May, 1934) *Carpetbag Booker, pitcher (''Denver Post'' semipro tournament, June 1934 only) *Fidgety Frank Carlisle, pitcher *Amos Funkenstein, baseman *Eddie Lelivelt, second baseman *Rabbit O'Leary, outfielder (injured May, 1934, active, August, 1934) *Wes Petersen, pitcher *Jack Spivey, outfielder (May 1934 through early 1935) *Azariah Summers, outfielder, pitcher *Harv Watrous, Manager and batter Known Schedule *Ponca City Greasemen, Ponca City, Oklahoma, May, 1934 Texas *Pampa All Stars, Pampa, Texas May, 1934 *Amarillo Metros, Amarillo, May, *Tulia Ravens, Tulia, May, *Lubbock Hubbers, Lubbock, May *No game, May *Sweetwater Swatters, Sweetwater, May *Big Spring Cowboys, Big Spring, May *Odessa Coyotes, Odessa *Pecos Peccaries, Pecos *Fort Stockton Panthers, Fort Stockton *Alpine Cats, Alpine *Marfa Indians, Marfa *El Paso Texans, El Paso New Mexico *La Mesa Town Team *Las Cruces Blue Sox *Alamogordo Rebels *Artesia Drillers *Hobbs Boosters *Carlsbad Potashers *Roswell Giants *Albuquerque Dons *Santa Fe Saints *Madrid Miners *Las Vegas Maroons *Clovis Pioneers *Raton Mice Colorado (before the Denver Post tournament) *Trinidad Vampires *Pueblo Chieftans *Colorado Springs All Stars *Canon City Fylfots *Colorado Springs All Stars (rematch) The Denver Post tournament *Las Cruces Blue Sox (day 1) *San Diego Sailors (day 3) *Cheyenne Buffaloes (day 4) Finals against the Pittsburgh Crawdads took place over June 21-23, 1934. The Crawdads won the first game, the House won the last two, and the tournament. Remainder of Colorado *Greeley Grays, three games, June 24-26, 1934. *Fort Collins team, June 27, 1934 *Grand Junction Falcons, June 28, 1934 Utah *Salt Lake City Industries, June 29, 1934 *Provo Timps, June 30 *Ogden Gunners, July 1 *Logan Collegians, July 2 *Brigham City Peaches, July 3 Idaho *Pocatello Bannocks, July 4, 1934 *Idaho Falls Spuds, July 5 *Twin Falls Cowboys, July 6 *Boise Broncos, July 7 *Lewiston Indians, July 8 Washington *Spokane Silver Loaf Bakers, July 9, 1934 *Spokane Bohemian Brewers, July 10 *Spokane Inland Motor Freight, July 11 *Mason City Beavers, July 12 *Wenatchee Chiefs, July 13 *Bellingham Chinooks, July 14 *Tacoma McNulty Transfer, July 15 *Tacoma Superior Dairy, July 16 *Tacoma Kimball Gun Store, July 17 *Yakima Indians, July 18 *Richland team, July 19 *Pasco team July 20 *Kennewick team July 21 *Walla Walla Bears, July 22 Oregon *Pendleton Buckaroos, July 23, 1934 *The Dalles all-star team, July 24 *Salem team, July 25 *Corvallis team, July 26 *Eugene team, July 27 *No game July 28 *Springfield Booth-Kelly Axemen, July 29 *Medford Nuggets, July 30 *Klamath Falls Pelicans, July 31 California *Redding Tigers, July 30, 1934 *Red Bluff Stags, July 31 *Chico team, August 1 *Yuba City team, August 2 *Stockton team, August 3 *Modesto team, August 4 *Fresno Acorns August 5 *Visalia team August 6 *Porterville team August 7 *Bakersfield Coca-Colas August 8 *Long Beach Shell Oilers, August 9 *Long Beach Chancelor Canfield/Midway Oil, August 10 *Torrance Columbias, August 11 *Strawberry Park Pickers, August 12 *Redondo Beach Sand Dabs, August 13 *Santa Barbara team, August 14 *Ventura team, August 15 *Oxnard team, August 16 *Pasadena team, August 17 *San Bernardio team, August 18 *Riverside team, August 19 *Santa Ana team, August 20 *Fullerton team, August 21 *Anaheim team, August 22 *San Diego All Stars, August 23 *Carpetbag Booker's team, January, 1935 *Long Beach Onion Oil, early 1935 Literary comment The House of Daniel is based on The Israelite House of David (often referred to as The House of David for short), a religious commune co-founded by Benjamin and Mary Purnell in Benton Harbor, Michigan, in March 1903. While the baseball team was only one aspect of the House of David, the fictional House of Daniel is referenced only in the context of the team. Category:The House of Daniel Category:Semipro Baseball Teams